In recent decades a medical technique has been developed for applying electrical pulses to the skin of a patient, at locations selected in accordance with the precepts of the ancient art of acupuncture, but without using the traditional needles that pierce the skin. The theory and technique of this development were described in my recent book entitled "THE THEORY OF APPLIED ELECTROACPUNCTURE", by Dr. Thomas W. Wing, published Jan. 27, 1976 by O-Matic, Inc., 902 East Holt Avenue, Pomona, Calif. 91767. A number of articles relating to electroacupuncture have also appeared in recent issues of the American Journal of Acupuncture, published at 1400 Lost Acre Drive, Felton, Calif. 95018.
It has been the accepted approach to accomplish electroacupuncture by applying a positive voltage at selected points on the skin. I have found, however, that first applying a negative voltage for about two seconds will alter the skin and adjacent body tissue and make it more responsive to a positive voltage that is applied subsequently.
Verification of my new method has recently been published in an article entitled INVESTIGATION OF NONLINEAR EFFECTS IN SURFACE ELECTROACUPUNCTURE, by Jacob Fraden, E.E. and Simon Gelman, M.D., American Journal of Acupuncture No. 1, Volume 7, January-March 1979, pages 21-30, inclusive.